The Legend of the Wolf
by Stormy Williams
Summary: Like Red Riding Hood, a new legend unfolds of a girl and a man who discover their past is just as binding as their present. When unexpected events tangle them into the impossible, a choice is made that could lead them to their deaths.
1. Prologue

**To the reader**: The Legend of the Wolf is from an inspirational movie, Red Riding Hood (2011). Because it is merely an inspiration, there are different characters and a completely different plot even though there are similarities. The prologue starts off with the legend and is the basis of the entire book. As the author, I would like to ask for you to leave a review of your opinion and if there is anything you think would be interesting to add. I'm not a new writer, but I like getting new idea's from reader's because, after all, this becomes more for the readers then for the author. I hope you find this story interesting, as well as any others you stumble upon that might be mine. Happy reading!

-S.W.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>There's a legend in my tribe told every new moon about a girl who fell in love with a creature of the darkness. Whether or not this legend is true, it holds a<p>

power over all of us like a bad dream we can't wake from. The story goes to tell how a wolf stumbled upon a village the night a young girl was travelling to

her grandmothers' grave. She held a basket of flowers in one arm, and the other gripped a blood red cloak. After she had laid the flowers down and prayed

to ward off her troubled thoughts, she stood and gathered the empty basket to return to her village. She, however, never expected to find her village the

way it was when she returned. Fire had caught on every house, spreading like an evil plague. Running to her home not yet stoked with the flames, she

discovered both her parents and her fiancée massacred and lying in a heap on the floor. Bloody paw marks stained the wood along with the stench of wolf.

Anger and fear burned within her so much that she ran off into the night, leaving behind the basket and her cloak. Upon entering the village church, she

wept before the stone alter, asking God to give her the strength to kill the wolf that had mercilessly slaughtered her family.

The next morning brought anguish and grief as she stepped out of the confines of the church and into the light of safety. Returning home, she buried her

parents and fiancée; making a vow to avenge their death. Grabbing up her cloak, she stumbled into her father's den and took down a small oblong box off

the fireplace mantel that held her would-be wedding gift. Inside was an ivory sheathed dagger long enough to cut through a man's heart. As she gripped the

blade, her palm cut into the sharp metal. Wincing, she wiped the blood on the cloak, hoping it would attract the wolf's attention.

As dusk came, she hid the knife in her boot. Her long dress covered all traces of her weapon as she set out to meet the very creature that had destroyed her

life. When she appeared before the center of her destroyed village, however, she paused.

All was quiet as she stood under the tall oak tree. The bricks that formed a circle around it were covered in blood just like the ground below the sturdy

branches. A chill wind picked up, bringing the smell of smoke along with it.

_My village is destroyed, yet I will not die because I am prepared to face this enemy. Why then had I not been killed along with them? I was the least guarded, and _

_yet, though alone, I was spared. One must wonder why . . . _

Gripping her red cloak tighter around her body, she waited. The sun made its last farewell before hiding under the mountains and giving birth to its sister

moon. Streaked with blood, the sky conceived a blood red moon, leaving the girl speechless and open to fear. _The moon is reflecting that of the blood spilled _

_this night,_ she thought grimly. Refusing to let her fears take over, she trudged on towards the gate of the village. A low growl made her bend slightly to grab

the knife, but a thought made her stop.

The wolf was in plain view now, its head tilted to the side. It was dark like mahogany and its eyes were a radiant blue. They glowed in the dim light. As it

approached, a faint feeling washed over her. Stumbling backwards, she gasped. The wolf touched her mind: with his own.

"Why do you stay here in the village alone?" it asked, glancing around her and at the smoky buildings turned to rubble.

"I am a passer-by and thought I could find refuge here. Everyone, however, is dead." She thought to trick the wolf of his own game and get him closer so

she could kill him.

"There is a place I know where you can sleep for the night." It came out as an affectionate whisper.

Cautiously thinking, she decided to follow the wolf then kill it when its back was turned. The further away she walked from her village, the more distressed

she grew. The fear in her body made her hands shake as thoughts of being dragged into a trap consumed her. The wolf stayed several feet in front of her,

never bothering to turn its head to make sure she was still there.

_He's evading my plans at killing him, _she thought, taking note of how he stayed several feet in front of her, always careful not to let her get too close.

Before long, she began to yawn and get tired. The more they walked, the more tired she became until finally she began to complain, "How long until we get

to this cottage of yours?"

"Not much longer now."

After many hours, they came to the outskirts of another village. A small comfy looking cottage stood out between two trees. The wind blew through the

wolf's mane as he stepped on the porches' steps. Once inside the cottage, the girl was too exhausted to think about anything let alone about killing the

wolf. Sitting on a chair, she stared in awe as a handsome man greeted her and handed her some soup in a fairly large bowl.

Gazing at him in wonder, she smiled, taking comfort in his presence. _If a man lives here along with the wolf, there is no need for me to be afraid. I shall be _

_protected by this man. _

After eating and yawning once more, the man led her to a bedroom where she snuggled up and went to sleep, feeling an odd warmth as something laid

down beside her.

When she woke up, it was the next day and the sun was just about to set. The man was lying beside her on the bed, his eyes studying her curiously.

Confused, she rubbed her eyes and asked where the wolf had gone, but the man would not speak. Then, as if knowing, she leapt up and backed away as

the man began to change into a wolf before her very eyes.

Scared and angry, she ran out into the night, her legs fumbling to grasp the earth. The cold wind whipped her hair back and the frosty air nipped her cheeks

and bare shoulders. She had forgotten the cloak in her haste and was in no mood to return to fetch it.

As time went on, she felt her legs begin to cramp and burn with the impending cold. Snow fell as she struggled to get back to her village, but as the night

waned on, a new fear gripped her. She was lost.

Falling to the ground, she began to cry in anguish of her stupidity. She should have killed the wolf when she had had the chance and now she was lost and

vulnerable. The wolf would surely hunt her down and kill her now that she knew his face. Her tears froze upon surfacing, making her angrier still. Curling up

on the hard, snowy ground, she welcomed her death with the sound assurance that the wolf would not be the one responsible for her demise. As the cold

wind slapped against her face, numbing her of all consciousness, she accepted her fate and fell into a deep state of exhaustion.

The girl woke up to find it morning. Looking around she discovered she was back in the cottage where the wolf lived. Had it all been a dream? No, she had

run away last night, so why then did the wolf bring her back and not kill her? Shivering, she turned over to find the bed was empty. A noise from beyond the

bedroom alerted her, making her go for the dagger in her boot. The wolf was now a man since it was morning and was holding a bowl of soup in his hands.

A smile lit up his handsome face as he entered and saw her awake.

"I thought you might be hungry." He said handing the bowl to her. She refused to take it, instead staring him down with malice. Setting it aside, he watched

her throw insulting glances at him until he could take it no longer.

"Why do you treat me like this?"

"Why did you lie to me?" she yelled.

His face softened and he stepped closer, hoping he could calm her fears. "I did not lie to you; I simply did not say anything." He said thinking it was because

of his animal appearance that she hated him; little did he know she was talking about her village being destroyed.

"That is the same as lying!"

She jumped up with the knife in her hand the moment he sprang forward to stop her. Her vision was blurred by tears as she held the knife higher, ready to

send him to his death.

His voice stopped her, however, just as she struck out at his throat. "Please, don't kill me. I didn't ask for this curse," he breathed. "I only wanted to show

you that I loved you."

"By murdering everyone in my village?" she exclaimed shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He admitted confused. "I didn't do anything to those villagers you live with."

"You lie to me still!" she struck at him but this time he was ready. He grabbed her wrists and held her down, his body pressing down on hers. The familiarity

of it shocked her. Her hold of the knife loosened as their eyes locked.

"What did you do to me?" she questioned as she realized what they had done.

Before he could answer, she gripped the knife and took her last opportunity to kill him. His hesitation had caused him his life as she plunged the dagger into

his back, right through his heart. With a gasp of pain, he fell back, eyes watering and mouth trembling.

"How dare you defile me!" she yelled out trying to leave.

"I love you," he said gasping out. "I would never hurt you like that." And with his last breath he called out her name, for her to return to him, before he

collapsed in his own blood.

Months passed and the girl was able to get back to her home village, but as the time lingered by, a new fear sprang in her heart. After everything that had

happened, she was still alone in the village. And now she would have to live with the fact that she was now carrying the child of her hated enemy. An enemy

who's blood stained her hands.

After six months passed, she decided to come out of her isolated village and return to the home of her child's father, hoping that there she would find rest.

The cottage was deserted yet clean. Nothing had changed with the exception that the body of the wolf was gone. With that knowledge, she set to work to

make her new home, and prayed that the child she now carried would never grow to be like its father.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p>As the story ended, I gathered up the few items I had brought with me: a bundle of fire wood, my dark brown cloak, and of course a small basket of food.<p>

The campfire crackled and spit flames as a child threw in wet leaves. Her mother chastised her lightly before taking her hand and dragging her gently home.

"But I don't want to leave yet," the girl whined, looking back at the campfire and the elders sitting around, just beginning their assortment of stories. Her

eyes glanced at me for the briefest of seconds, making my face pale. The girls' eyes were a strange color in our village. Unlike the usual brown and blue eyed

town folk, the girls' eyes shone bright violet.

The ironic thing was; she was just as different as I was. Green eyes were unusual as well, and I was singled out because of them. Clutching the basket in

one arm and the fire wood in the other, I went on my way back to my cottage.

My cloak offered some comfort in the chilled night. I was half way to the cottage when running feet alerted me. I paused and glanced behind me, smiling as

one of my closest friends approached.

"Onari, what are you doing here?" I asked, letting the basket and fire wood down onto the frozen ground.

"I thought you should know what's going on." She glanced around quickly before meeting my eyes. "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure, can you help me with these?" I motioned to the firewood and she obliged. We walked to my cottage in silence, letting the night hide our secrets.

Once we made it to the cottage, however, I went straight to the fireplace and began making a fire. Onari sat on a hard back chair and let her head sink into

her hands.

Turning, I studied her quietly. "Onari, what did you need to tell me?"

Looking up, she tried to hide her troubled expression. "There is word that Aden has returned. But no one knows where he is staying," she stared me dead in

the eye. "They say he is with Delia."

By then my hands were shaking. The small bundle of sticks in my hand fell at my feet. I was too shocked to move. Onari was silent, knowing the effect her

words had on me.

Slowly, the room slipped out of my grasp and all I could see was Aden: strong, beautiful, quick witted Aden. His golden eyes had pierced my own as we ran

along the length of the river as children.

"Ha ha ha! C'mon, don't slow down!" Aden called to me.

"Oh, no you don't." I screamed back. "I'm gonna catch up to you!" I laughed so hard I had to catch myself from slipping to the grassy bank.

Aden laughed seeing my pinched face as I tried to avoid sliding on the wet grass. "Hey."

Before long he had stopped, letting me catch up. I teasingly punched his arm and waited as he studied the sky. "Clouds are comin' in." he frowned. "There's

gonna be a storm."

"Awe, why: we have to go back." I said disappointed.

"Don't worry; we should make it back in time."

He had been wrong. The storm had hit quicker and harder than we had expected. We were still miles out from our village and the rain fell so hard it stung.

The river looked glassy, yet gray as we ran into the cover of the trees.

"Try to keep up!" He yelled over the loud pelting rain and thunder.

I slipped and scraped my knee on some low lying rocks. "Ow!" I cried out as I fumbled to catch myself. Aden's hand caught my arm and he hoisted me up.

Our eyes locked and I realized I was trembling from the cold.

"We need to get you somewhere warm," he said turning about. We knew the land like our playground. And no one knew it better than Aden. "There's a cave

not far from here."

"But Aden, the mountain pass is dangerous!" Thunder cut me off. I shivered as the wind picked up, blowing the cold rain harder on my bare skin. It was just

my luck I was in a dress and sandals. It had been too warm out to wear a cloak, so I had left thinking nothing would cause me to need it.

"Hurry," he encouraged me as we saw the mountain pass ahead. After reaching the base of the mountain, it would take us an hour to get through the pass,

but luckily, we didn't have to go that far. Aden knew a cave that was a ten minute walk from the pass entrance. How he knew about this "hidden" cave I

wasn't sure, I just had to trust him.

We reached the cave twenty minutes later. By that time, I was not only soaked and freezing, but numb as well. I could hardly move. Aden had to half drag;

half carry me into the cool dry cave. He helped me sit down and leaned me against the cave wall. Sighing, I clutched my sides, trying to warm my numbed

body.

Aden had disappeared in the back of the cave and returned with dry fire wood and some food. Putting a blanket over me, he brushed my hair out of my face

and got me to look him in the eye.

"Listen," Aden said gently. "You need to stay awake. Do you hear me?" he gently shook my shoulder. "You need to stay conscious."

My eyes briefly met his as an unsettling feeling gripped my body. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, not knowing what I was sorry for.

"Don't be," he whispered. "This wasn't your fault, not your fault at all."

I nodded, waiting for him to say something else when a loud burst of light shattered the cave's entrance. I cringed as a scream split the air. I covered my

ears as it rang louder. It was then that I realized Aden was shaking me and the scream was my own.

Closing my mouth I grabbed a hold of him, tears spilling over in waves. "I'm such a coward . . . to think mere lightning scares me . . . where's my family's

honor . . . what will they do when they find out . . ."

On and on I mumbled, never ceasing to hold my grip on Aden's shirt. After my tears were spent, I found myself falling into a daze. I was exhausted and worn

from crying. Aden held me, a serious, thoughtful look on his face.

I stared into the flames as my imagination roamed. It felt so nice to be held, to lie in his arms . . . . If only he would feel some inkling of emotion for me as I

did for him. I had come to realize I viewed Aden as more than a friend when Onari, one of my best girl friends, had told me that she liked him. I had felt

jealousy from the start, something that shocked me when the emotion emerged.

Now, seeing as I was always around him, and not Onari, I no longer felt apt to be jealous of her crush. He would never take an interest in her. If he did, he

would have already taken an interest of her in the village. But instead, he was always spending his time with me.

Snuggling closer, I sensed Aden's uneasiness. Leaning away from him, I locked our gazes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I heard something outside." His eyes narrowed. "Stay here. I'm going to go check it out."

He grabbed his short knife he always had on him and went towards the caves' entrance. Shaking, I waited as I heard him stumble back to where I sat.

"What was it?"

"It was nothing. A deer and his doe were passing through. The storm's almost passed." He took hold of my hands and helped me on my feet. Smiling, I

hugged him. When we pulled apart, he cupped my chin and I felt the intensity of his eyes, making my heart race.

"Sita," he paused.

"Yes?"

He leaned in and I tensed as our lips met. Never in my life had I thought he would feel the same way about me as I had for him. Never had I thought he

would kiss me. Never had I thought he would acknowledge his feelings for me.

But, I was wrong. He felt strong emotions toward me, and that was all I could think about as he held me in his arms and kissed my cheeks. Before long we

fell asleep listening to the pitter patter of rain drops outside the cave, putting my mind and heart at ease.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>My breath caught as the vicious crowd closed in on me.<p>

"What's the matter?" one taunted.

"Look at him. He's scared." One drawled.

"It's cause he don't have that set of shiny knives with 'im." A boy stepped forward, parting the crowd. The other voices hushed instantly. They all knew him,

just as I knew him. He was the son of the Priest in our village, a highly respected individual who went from cottage to cottage, praying and healing the sick

people.

I stared him down as he placed his hands on his hips and flashed a toothy grin. "Well, well," he said pleased, "Looks as if we caught you midst your sinful

act."

"I don't know what you're growling about, Renji," I began, "but whatever it is, it's a lie."

"So, you deny the accusations." He arched one brow. "Living proof that you are guilty as predetermined."

"Why you—"

"Koda!"

I immediately turned at the voice. My sister Maya was approaching at my right. Her haste made me wonder who had alerted her of this nonsensical prank.

"Maya," I said quietly.

"How could you?" she exclaimed sliding into Renji, who slipped his arm around her waist. Her features were pinched into a painful expression. Surprise and

anger welled in my stomach. I hadn't known they were seeing each other.

"How could I what?" I asked harshly.

"For this act of disloyalty," Renji said, more for the crowd than for me, "I hereby banish you from this village."

"What?" I exclaimed shocked. What disloyalty were they talking about? I had done nothing wrong.

"I don't know what you're—"

"Don't." Maya warned violently. The hurt lingering in her eyes pained me.

"Just go," she said looking in the distance. She was desperately trying to hide something. What, I wasn't completely sure.

By then, a gap in the crowd emerged behind me. Nodding sadly, I took one last look at her and Renji before slipping away. My eyes stung as hot tears ran

down my cheeks, temporarily blinding me in the process.

* * *

><p>After following the river for a few miles, I collapsed near the border of some trees. The sun was still high in the sky, but it was well past noon when I had<p>

been confronted openly. I lay there for a while, willing myself to rest until I was able to continue my journey.

I stared blankly into the small fire I had started minutes before. Balancing on my haunches, I flippantly tossed a twig into the hungry flames.

"I'll get him for this." I said out loud. The tears were long since forgotten as revenge took precedence in my heart.

"Who does Renji think he is, anyways," I went on as the fire snapped. "Taking my sister from me is one thing, but banishing me afterwards, without so much

as asking my blessing, is barbaric."

Another twig fell into the flames as my anger rose.

"What's that dog up to anyways?"

Shadows shifted as the clouds began to cover the full moon. The slow, yet steady, hum of the river did little to change my mood. The trees in the dim light

appeared as towering giants and monsters from stories of old.

"Well, whatever he's up to, he won't get the best of me."

The snap of a twig made me jump up, my hand instinctively going for the dagger at my belt.

"Koda," a sweet lullaby touched my ears.

I relaxed.

Maya stepped out of the shadows. Her long dark hair swept around her waist as a light breeze picked up. The simple dress she wore complimented her sky

blue eyes.

"Sister," I said shocked.

Glancing around hesitantly, she relaxed once she saw I was alone. Taking a seat by the fire, she waited patiently for me to say something. When I didn't,

however, she spoke up.

"I came to tell you what happened since you can't remember," she whispered.

"I can't remember because I didn't do it."

"I know."

"And perhaps if you would have just given me the chance," I stopped. "Wait . . . . You know I'm not guilty?"

She nodded.

"Then . . . why didn't you say something?"

"Because I knew that if I did, we would both be banished and then there would be no way to help you survive." She pushed back a strand of wayward hair.

"I came to tell you that you were not banished for an unjust thing, brother. Our parents are no longer alive, and this is why they banished you."

My vision blurred.

"I know this is hard news for you to take in, but please, listen to me carefully." She reached into her dress pocket and took out something wrapped neatly in

a kerchief. Caressing it, she smiled to herself before glancing at me with a strange determination that was not so unnatural for my baby sister.

"It is true that our parents were murdered," she said bluntly, "but it is a falsehood for the villagers to blame you."

At that I was grateful for the fact I was sitting. If I had been standing I would have fallen to the ground, miserably embarrassing myself.

"The reason why Renji blamed you was because he believes the town would have tried to attack him and his father if the murderer was not found. He

determined to take this matter into his hands quickly and without fault, hoping that it _was_ you in the process. But, because of your confusion, Renji felt it was

his duty to silence you by over powering your voice and immediately banishing you. If we had held a trial you would have walked free, seeing as there is no

evidence pointing at you as the criminal."

She motioned for me to sit beside her and I obliged. Once close to her, I let her wrap an arm around me and bring my head to her shoulder. "You may cry for

our parents, Koda, but remember, their deaths were not in vain. They did not die because they did not know." She sighed and kept her hand on my head.

After a few minutes, I was able to sit straight and meet her gaze. "Maya, why didn't you tell me about you and Renji's arrangement?"

This caught her off guard because she didn't say anything at first. Then, as if by some invisible force, she hung her head and began to tell me a story.

"When I was out at the fields, Renji would walk by each afternoon on his way to the nearby village with his father. Every day I would see them pass by, and

every day Renji would look at me and smile with that air of his.

"At first I thought nothing of it, but as it went on, it soon became a habit of ours until a year had passed, and finally he decided one day to visit me while his

father went alone." She clutched the object inside the kerchief to her chest. "He would walk with me in the fields and help with some of the harvest. Before

long, I began to gather feelings for him and it was then decided that I wanted something more of our relationship.

"When I brought it to his attention, he had admitted he felt the same way. So, in that manner we began to see each other more publically. When our fathers

found out, it was quite a discussion. Father did agree to let us marry with his blessing. At least, that is what Renji told me. That was right before they were

murdered."

She was silent. The shadows once again shifted, revealing her pretty porcelain face. I knew that father had loved her just as he had me, but for me it was

more determined as pride. I was proud of the woman she was becoming. And I was certain Father had been too. However, I could not see him blessing the

two of them. Father and I had many talks, many of which had been town politics and such.

Not once had I heard an encouraging word about that Priest, nor his son. They were always spoken about with mixed emotions. None of which, I was aware,

would lead to a marriage between Maya and Renji.

"I see," was all I could manage as she looked at the kerchief in amazement.

"I never knew he would choose me."

Something about what she said struck me hard. Did Renji really want to marry Maya or was it his way of manipulating things in the village to meet his needs?

I knew Renji better than anyone because we had grown up together in a sense when we were very young. And just like now, he had been ruthless and

aggressive about getting his way. Now that he was bent on taking my sister, he was prone to legalities in the village. He could hold a council and if needed

could become a great voice among the others.

Something about Maya's involvement in all this scared me. I had to tell her what Renji was up to. Unless . . . unless she already knew . . . .

"Maya," I said suddenly, interrupting her.

"Yes?" she asked; eyes wide.

"I think Renji is setting you up as well." I didn't mean to make it sound painful, but as I realized the words I said, I couldn't think of any other way to express

my revelation.

"How do you mean?"

"I think he is using you as an excuse to have a higher voice in the village." I said slowly. "Once he is married, he can hold a council and a vote. He can then

make something of himself that won't involve following his father every last place he goes." I frowned. "In a way, he will become fully free from his father's

instruction and have no need to subject himself to any authority."

Maya frowned as well. "He would use me to do that?"

"I'm sure of it." I concluded. "Have you forgotten that I used to venture with him when we were children?"

"No," she replied sternly. "I have never forgotten . . . which is why I came to you as I did. If he knew I had come to you in this manner, he would call me the

sinner of the village and make me stand on that stupid stage in the square."

"Maya," I said gently, "Promise me you will not marry him until I have gotten to the bottom of this. Please," I pleaded.

She did not reply as I tugged her hands gently. "Please promise me you will heed my words, if not for your own sake or mine, then for mother and fathers'."

She stared into the licking flames as they crackled and snapped. She was soaking in my words, slowly turning them and digesting everything that would

happen if she told Renji she would not marry him until she had set her parents grief aside.

Finally, after much debate played on her face, she nodded. "I will not marry him until this grievance is settled permanently."

"Good," I said.

She snuggled in closer to me and handed me the kerchief. "This is the ring he gave me. I do not want to wear it anymore, but must hold onto it until our

wedding day unless he is found as a lying beast who desires power over love."

I kissed her forehead then leaned her against my shoulder. What would I do out here in this wilderness without her? She was the apple of mother and

father's eye—and mine as well.

"I will come back for you soon."

Her head moved vividly from my shoulder and her eyes locked evenly with mine as if to say, _how could you leave me?_

"I won't be gone long."

Looking to the full moon, I pondered. "By the next full moon I shall return here to this very spot. I will remain in the cover of those trees and when I return it

will be to take you away from here and that boy who will soon become a man. I will not allow him the pleasure of using my sister in this way."

She smiled and hugged me. "Oh, before I leave," she motioned to the trees. A shadow moved quickly, startling me.

"I brought something for you." A girl who lived in our village was carrying a medium sized load with her.

"Here are some clothes from the house and a pack with food. I also fetched your bow and the arrows you made this last summer. I hope they are of some

use to you. I know it's not much, but I figured it would be useful for you, something to help you survive out here."

After she had finished I clung to her in a giant hug then kissed her cheeks. "My Maya, you are becoming quite the lady." She blushed before taking up the

bow, wrapped in white linen cloth, and placing it in my open arms. I slung the quiver of arrows around my neck and shoulder before taking the pack and

setting it close to the fire.

"I will keep these things close."

"Good, now I shall be off. I don't want anyone to notice me gone." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it before turning her back on me and walking beside

her companion. A sad smile brushed my lips as I watched the most important person in my life walk away into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>I walked out into the square, hoping I would run into Aden as I passed. I wasn't as lucky as I had hoped though. The red brick around the tree in the center<p>

of the village stood out against the cold blue sky.

"Sita!"

I turned sharply at the sound of my name.

"Allie." I said dumbly. "What is it?" Allie was about thirteen with medium-long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had freckles and always wore a dirty

dress with grass stains—evidence of romping around in the dirt with the young boys.

"You have to hurry," she said out of breath.

Without question I raced after her. My feet couldn't keep up as she twisted and turned this way and that through the alleys and walk ways. By the time we

reached the destination, I felt like I had just run a race against the young boys who held running competitions each year. It was part of becoming a man.

I wasn't a man though.

We came to a stop in front of Delia's house. I instantly clammed up. What were we doing here? Had something happened to Aden? Was this a prank?

"C'mon." Allie led me into the house without a moment's hesitation.

"Uh. . . Allie? Don't you think we should knock first?"

"Nonsense," she giggled. "I live here."

Sweat broke out on my forehead as we entered, "Since when?"

"Delia took me in after Pop died last month."

Why hadn't I heard about it? Were they really that detached from village gossip?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She shrugged, "It's no big deal." Her hands clasped the handle, "Besides, I'm okay now. I don't have to worry about him anymore. Everything is okay."

I wasn't so sure she was convinced, but I let it go as we stepped into the kitchen. "Delia is waiting." She said pointing to the sitting room. I cautiously

approached. A fire had been lit in the fireplace and the warmth set my insides at ease. Perhaps this was an emergency.

Sitting in a hard backed chair, reading a book, was Delia. When she caught sight of me, she smiled. "Ah, you have made it safely I see." Her white teeth

gleamed.

Delia was a few years ahead of me and roughly the same age as Aden—only two months younger I think. She had dark ginger curls and pale blue eyes that

glistened from the fire blazing in the hearth. Her smile was ruthlessly cruel, even though she tried to hide it. A knot twisted in my stomach; I looked away

trying to forget that she used to be someone else completely. That person she once was would never resurface.

"Yes," I drew out slowly. "Allie came to me in a panic, so I followed." My gaze traveled over the length of the room and took in each detail. She was a town

seamstress, now that she was providing for not only herself but little Allie as well. There were tall wooden shelves along each wall and numerous books and

baskets full of threads, all varying in color.

The chair she had been sitting in was furbished with an unusual cloth of golden beige and had strange looking arms and intricately carved designs into it's'

frame.

"I see," she raked her fingers through her ginger waves before glancing into the fireplace. "He isn't doing so well." Delia said at last with a sigh. Instantly my

throat caught.

"He . . . ?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Aden has been staying with me now and then. He came last night and it came to my attention he was not well. I had Allie search for you, but you were not

home. So I had her go again this morning."

My head began to spin. He came over here last night . . . . That could only mean one thing: they were involved with one another. Fear clenched my heart.

Why had I let this come to be? Why had I followed Allie? I could have stayed home, or gone to the old church and prayed or done anything but come here to

hear this unbearably painful news.

"You are the only one I know who can cure him," Delia said humbly. "Please, will you help him?"

Her strained, worried manner frightened me only slightly. She never asked favors of anyone . . . not since the funeral. For her to ask me of my services was

almost too shocking to stand. Then there was the concern about Aden.

She had no idea that he and I had once been arranged. Why did that knowledge somehow give me a fleeting hope that he would return to me upon seeing

my face?

"Yes," I sighed gently. "I can cure him if he's not too advanced in the sickness. Where is he?"

Allie appeared behind a corner, her face down trodden and sad. Delia gently pushed her aside and led me into a back room where the air was much cooler

and completely in shadows. I pinched my nose as the smell of humid air and sickness hung along the walls. She lit a small candle and beckoned me to follow.

Even with the light it was difficult for me to see. We reached a room at the end of a small hall.

Making my way inside, I took note of everything. There were shelves of books on two walls and a desk with sewing refineries. The bed was large and

spacious, taking up most of the room. The only other thing inside was a chest of drawers that held clothes.

On the bed, smothered in blankets, was Aden. His eyes were lightly closed, indicating he was in a light state of sleep. I pressed my hand to my mouth, trying

to hide my fearful expression. He looked worse than I had imagined. Pale and weak looking, Aden wheezed with each breath he took.

"Is he alright?" Delia asked, dire concern marking her tone.

Snapping out of my fearful state, I looked at Delia with new light. I could be alone with him and help him get better, if his body allowed. He could emerge

from this sickness with new feelings for me. We could once again be arranged to wed. If . . . only . . . . But that was just a dream. I shook the thoughts away.

_Keep it together now, _I silently reassured myself.

"Yes," I said, hiding my fear. I had to be strong. "Allie," Forcing a smile, I searched behind me for the child. "Can you get me the herbs from my home? They

should be in my basket near the fireplace. There's a ribbon on the base of the handle."

She nodded and ran off to carry out her new errand. To Delia I said, "Please, let me alone with him so I can determine his state and the herbs necessary to

heal him."

Delia cast me a curious, suspicious look before venturing back to her sitting room and her book. _Please don't think ill of me,_ I silently prayed.

The candle she had given me was on the desk beside the table. I lovingly gazed at him as he slept. Old memories once again played in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p>"We can marry," Aden said laughing. "You are almost of age, you know?"<p>

I smiled. He was getting way too worked up over this.

"Just think, once you are fifteen, you can leave this place," he intoned. "_We_ can leave this place and make ourselves a _new _home in the country, away from

prying eyes and such. No more townspeople to tell us we should behave or obey certain rules and such. We can build our own cottage near a lake and go

swimming and climb the mountains that are nearby." He teased me by twirling a strand of my hair.

A breeze picked up and ruffled his hair, making a few strands shadow his eyes. The grass we were laying on belonged to a small meadow within the forest

out-skirting the town. Off to the right of where we were; a small stream lazily flowed out of the cover of the trees to the shallow pool at our feet. Birds sang

in the overlying branches of the trees. My heart skipped a beat as Aden's hand tipped my chin up, making our eyes level.

"We can do so many new and exciting things as husband and wife." He took my cheek in his hand and kissed me. Something in my stomach fluttered as his

hand traced to my neck and then down towards my stomach.

Each time we kissed, a new emotion seemed to boil to the surface, threatening to take me captive and drag me under. I felt like a child drunk on fresh

summer wine. His fingertips playfully pulled on the lace strings on the bodice of my dress. I blushed as his eyes hungrily ravaged my body, while his hands

remained immobile at my stomach. It was one thing to think thoughts of being married, another to carry them out. I knew Aden would never try to hurt me

nor try to force me against my will to satisfy his pleasures.

He leaned over me and our lips met for the briefest of moments, his breath warm and sweet. I relished every moment, placing my arms around his neck.

"Mmm . . . Aden," I said pulling away, trying to hide my contagious smile. "I think we could start our own family here, where we are safe from the wolves of

the wilderness." I had not meant it to sound so offending, but Aden did not understand my reasoning.

He drew back, a frown on his face. "Do you not think I am capable to protect my own family?"

"No," I said hastily. "That's not what I meant at all." My heart raced as he studied me, seeing if I was lying or not. "I just want you all to myself for the rest of

our lives. If something were to happen to you . . . ." I trailed off, sadness creeping into my heart.

"Listen, I will not allow anyone in our family to suffer because of our environment. We will all be safe." He said confidently, his hand touching the blade on his

belt. I nodded, hoping to change the subject to something more cheerful. He hugged me then, his embrace almost desperate to keep me there, to keep me

safe.

I knew he would never let anything happen to me, nor our family, but still, I couldn't help but wonder what would become of us if we ventured away from

everyone else and were not able to defend ourselves from intruders. If something were to happen to him, how would I protect myself and the children?

These were all worries I deemed to put on hold until our wedding day came. For now, I must worry about the present and about the upcoming wedding.

I also knew that if I worried too much, I could create a problem within the relationship and lose Aden in the process. I wouldn't let myself get in the way of

something as beautiful as our vow to always be together. I had to stop worrying and learn to let things go. But deep down I was scared that if I started to

do that, then I would eventually learn to let Aden go as well.

* * *

><p>Aden woke up well near dusk. By then, Allie had returned with my basket of healing herbs. I had Delia boil a pot of water over the fire and drop a mixture in<p>

to keep her busy. I also got a cloth and a pail of warm water to put over his forehead.

When he saw me, he began to shiver and tremble. I acted as if I did not notice. He might as well feel embarrassed. He did, after all, make vows for me and

then . . . . Well, I didn't want to think about it.

Glancing towards the door, Aden lifted his hand out from the blankets and coughed, shielding his mouth with the other. I knew instantly what he wanted me

to do. His gaze had fallen on the door. He is afraid of her overhearing us.

I fluidly went to the door and quietly closed it, careful not to make a sound. Upon resuming my sitting position on the bed's corner, I waited for him to speak.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

I refused to meet his eyes, determined not to cry. I was, presently, not only angry at him, but also at myself. I was angry because I had let my emotions

surface for the briefest of seconds without a moment's notice when I learned he was here. I had let myself give in to womanly fears and emotions. How could

I have let myself into such an ordeal? Things such as these had made me a fool all those years ago, and yet here they were, back again; a painful reminder

of our past.

"Three years have since then passed and yet you say this?" I said emotionlessly.

I felt the bed still as he held his breath. The air became thick as my words echoed silently in the room. I could hear them in my mind as well, vibrating and

bumping along, sounding so foreign and menacing that it hurt.

"Three years," he said at last. "I did not expect it to have been so long." The way he talked made him sound so much older than he was. He was acting the

fool and he knew it. We both knew he was acting like a stranger.

"I did not wish you to leave," I started, but found it hard to finish. "And yet you still did . . . without a care who you left behind."

Pain, fresh and vibrant, filled my heart. How could I have allowed myself to come here? I should have stayed home upon hearing of his return, but I chose

not to. I thought I could get him alone, perhaps talk to him as I once did. I thought he would still care for me . . . still want to hold me and comfort me. But . . .

but I was wrong. It was I who had to comfort him. It was the worst time for me to comfort someone with these new unpleasant memories floating about my

head like poison.

"That's not entirely true."

"Then what is?" I faced him then, a large lock of hair falling over my shoulder. Pain was replaced by anger. Would he tell me that it had been for a just cause?

That he had only gone to find a place for us to live? What would he say if he knew the feelings I had to bear? The humiliation was more than enough for me,

let alone the pity I received.

"People don't look at me the same way anymore. They call me the 'Abandoned Bride'. Men won't talk to me because they think I'm cursed. Older women think

I'm a witch who tried to kill you and that is why you left." A silent tear fell.

His eyes widened in the dim candle light; his mouth parted the slightest. He sat up, desperately trying not to feel the physical pain his body was enduring. I

backed off the bed, feeling my cheeks flush with heat.

"I wanted to come back right away, but I couldn't." he shook his head, trying to rid the horrible feelings coursing through his blood. "I wanted to . . . no, I

_yearned_, for you."

"You didn't have to leave."

"I had to," he said in a whisper.

"Why?"

He didn't answer. Instead I was greeted by a scary sight. His eyes were so wide he looked spooked. It was if a ghost had sprung up and grabbed him by the

throat, all the while insulting him and cursing him for his evil deeds. His hands fumbled for the candle, but missed, knocking it off the stand. I went for it, but

missed and watched as the hot wax spilled upon the cold floor and snuffed out the flame. Picking it up, I sighed and tossed my head over my shoulder to

watch him.

I had never seen Aden so desperate in my life, nor so weak.

"I guess I know then." I said rising. His head jerked up towards me. "You will never hold me up as the most important thing in your life. I will never be first." I

set the candle and its stand on the table and walked to the other side of the bed, my heart aching.

I should not have said that because the next thing I knew, he had thrown the blankets off him—while grimacing in pain—in one sweep and held me in his

arms in the next. Stunned, I stood there, frozen and numb.

"I will never put you under me again." He breathed into my ear.

All I could do was nod. I was too shocked to move, but when a light tap on the door and then the sound of it opening behind me was heard, he jumped back

and sheepishly gazed at me in wonder. Then, he fell. He was still too weak and his hurried movements to embrace me were in vain, for he had barely had

the energy.

I had just regained my balance when his knees gave way and I saw everything in slow motion. My hands reached out to grab him, but it was Delia who

caught him.

"Well, you are finally up." Delia said looking at me accusingly. She went to look at him, a smile playfully tugging on her lips.

"I'm so glad."

She turned to me, "The herbs are ready I believe."

"Yes, I shall attend them at once." I left them alone, but not before tossing one last look behind my shoulder at Aden as Delia helped him back into bed.

"You shouldn't be so anxious to walk; you could have hurt yourself and made things worse." She said grimly. His eyes met mine as I turned back; and they

said all I needed to know. He had regretted leaving me and pushing me below his other priorities and now he was suffering for it. He knew that the only way

to atone for it was by making it up to me or by simply taking me back and arranging our previous plans of marriage.

But I, as much as I hated to admit it, was slowly beginning to realize he was no longer the man I had fallen so desperately in love with. No, he had become a

man I learned to hate and yell at because of his foolish ways and ideas. _Delia wants him, well, she can have him,_ I thought angrily. _Because there is no way on _

_God's green earth that I will marry him after everything he has put me through. _

After mixing the herbs more thoroughly, I poured out the liquid into a bowl and prepared it for Aden, hoping against hope that I would not ruin anyone's life

that night, nor any other night. As much as I hated Delia, I did not want to see her suffer because Aden was planning on coming back to me. I could already

see it in his eyes.

Placing the bowl on the table, I steadied myself as I tried to forget the anger inside my hollow shell of a heart. Who was I kidding? I could not love anyone

anymore. He was better off with Delia. She, at least, could love him and take care of him. She could provide him the happiness he deserved. And I . . . I could

no longer give those things. Not after all the pain I had put him through as well as all the pain he had put me through. It was too many memories to handle

just then.

Taking hold of the necklace on my neck, I silently prayed God would hear me as I went my separate way. This man was no longer the one for me. I had to

look elsewhere or let God hand him to me. It was one or the other, and I was betting on the latter rather than the former.

* * *

><p><strong>To the reader: <strong>Hello everyone, so i haven't officially decided if I should continue or not. I haven't received much feedback on what you think, so please, let me know if you want me to continue. i really would love to hear your input. Thanks!

-S.W.


End file.
